


Career Planning

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: tonks_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re sure you won’t reconsider?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the [tonks_100](http://tonks-100.livejournal.com) prompt "changes."

“It’s a very challenging job,” Professor Sprout said. “And you do realize you’re going to find parts of it particularly difficult.”

“Yes, Professor.” Tonks glanced sheepishly at the recently repaired vase of Clinging Candytufts.

“You’re sure you won’t reconsider?” Sprout’s eyes were pleading.

“No, Professor. I want to be an Auror, just like my Dad.” She crossed her arms. Clumsy or not, no one could say she was fickle once she’d made up her mind.

“Very well.” Sprout sighed as she signed Tonks’ N.E.W.T.s schedule.

Tonks grinned, her hair a brighter shade of lavender than it had been moments before.


End file.
